


Divorce

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, Divorce, Drama, Failed Marriage, M/M, Nobility, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Tears, Yelling, failed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: Stolas and Stella had been married for hundreds of years together and it hasn't been a happy marriage. Both hate each other, cheated on each other, and argued more times then they could count. Regardless, Stella has grown used to this life. So she never imagined when her husband told her that he wanted a divorce.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be taking a week off of writing anything Helluva Boss for awhile. Just to relax a bit, but I did leave this oneshot for you guys before I take that break. Imp on fire will continue two weeks from now

“I want a divorce.”

Stella nearly dropped her teacup upon hearing those four words. Her mind went completely blank, and she felt her mouth dry upon realizing that her husband's tone was serious. Narrowing her eyes, Stella turned to Stolas and was ready to give him another tongue lashing until the owl demoness paused. He was looking at her with something she hadn’t seen in a long time: conviction. A conviction that said he wouldn't take no for an answer, and his stance told Stella that this was not up for discussion.

“Please tell me you're joking,” Stella muttered, rolling her eyes. Honestly, how could her husband be so stupid and blind? “You want to divorce me? After hundreds of years?”

“I’ve wanted to divorce you for almost just as long, but I never found the courage to do so until now,” Stolas stated before snorting. “Besides, we both know that we don’t love each other. How many times have we cheated night after night with some guy before moving on to the next? I honestly can’t even remember who was the first one to do it.”

“We both agreed this would be an open relationship,” Stella said as a fact. In truth, the only times the two of them had ever had sex was their honeymoon, to make sure their marriage became official, and the night they both got drunk that one day which ended up conceiving Octavia. “Only difference is that I have a better taste in part-” 

Stella’s eyes widened as the realization kicked in. She smashed her teacup against the wall before knocking off the rest of the china off the table. Glaring at her husband, Stella screamed, _“You want to divorce me because of that_ **_fucking imp?!”_ **

“Yes,” Stolas stated without any hesitation. He leaned back against his chair and folded his arms. “And he has a name. It’s Blitz.”

“Oh, that will look great on the headlines!” Stella shouted as she waved her hand up in the air dramatically. “ _Royal Prince of the Great Goetia Bloodlines Marries Ex-Circus Imp Turned Assassin Named Blitzo!”_

“The ‘o’ is silent.”

“The only thing silent is your common sense inside that brain of yours!” Stella shouted before rubbing her temples. “Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is knowing that my husband fucks with the lowest of the low?! And one as filthy of a degenerate as he is?!” 

“That _degenerate_ has made me feel more alive and happy than the hundreds of years I have been with you,” Stolas said, slowly getting up. Stella was about to raise her voice when Stolas held his hand up, interrupting her. “Stella, I am going to say something I have wanted to say for years to you.”

Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath. “You are a fucking bitch, and I hate you.”

“Wh-What?” Stella whispered in surprise. “Seriously? That’s what you’ve wanted to say all this time?”

Stolas chuckled. “You have no idea how much I’ve suffered under you.” He shook his head. “Everything we’ve done together has always been because of what you wanted. The people we hang out with. The places we go to. The things we do as a couple or a family. Most of the time, it was always about you and our so-called _precious_ image.”

“Because you refused to do anything to advance yourself!” Stella shouted in frustration. “You are one of the most powerful demons in Hell! You can open portals to different dimensions and worlds! You have access to forbidden knowledge and magic that could turn our political rivals into mush, but you refuse to use it! Instead, you just waste time gardening, reading, watching stars, and hanging out with those lower than you! I’ve done all the work in making sure our family’s future was secure! I thought when I married you, I would have a chance to rise higher into my station, but instead, I’m mocked and ridiculed constantly for how _utterly pathetic my husband is!_ ”

“Sorry for caring for something other than your ambitious desires to act more of a snob,” Stolas said with a wave of his hand. “I tried, Stella. I really did, but I was _never_ happy. Not once. Until you and I had Octavia, I felt like I was in my own personal _Hell.”_

“That’s another thing you have failed at,” Stella said with a sneer. “You failed to raise our child properly.’

“...what?” Stolas said with a tone that made Stella pause in hesitation for a bit, but she continued.

“I’m saying you failed to be a good father! Look at what our daughter has become?! She’s an utter brute and a failure of a princess! How do you expect her to marry into a good family by the way she acts?!”

Stolas just stared at her for a while before he started giggling. Then he started laughing and nearly collapsed from it, much to Stella’s confusion. “What’s so funny?”

Clearing his eyes from the tears, Stolas took a deep breath and stared at his wife. “I’m a bad parent? Really?”

“W-Well, yes!’ Stella shouted while pointing at herself. “I’ve tried to make sure she’s done well in her education and princess duties, but-”

“What’s her favorite movie?”

“Huh?”

“Her favorite movie, what is it?” Stolas asked, folding his arms.

“I fail to see how-”

_“Gone With The Wind,”_ Stolas answered before asking another question. “When did our daughter get her first kiss?”

“Our daughter kissed someone?!” Stella asked in shock. “Who?! When?!”

“Fifth Grade. A dragon demon named Oliver. They only dated for two weeks before calling it off,” Stolas answered before asking one more question. “When was the last time you hugged her?”

“I...I...” Stella felt herself go cold. When was the last time she hugged her daughter? And this boy...so long ago? Why did she start dating? Why never tell Stella? Plus, what was _Gone With The Wind?_

“Stella, you don’t _know_ our daughter,” Stolas said as a fact which Stella found herself unable to answer back. “You’ve only ever interacted with her for her _princess lessons_ and our meals. Every other time you are either hanging out with someone in the noble circles or arguing with me about something. I went to her school plays. I took her out to Loo Loo Land while having to drag you the first time before giving up on all the rest. I was there when she suffered her first heartbreak after her middle school prom. I helped her with her homework and played with her when she asked. I had to watch her ask me why _Mommy_ was always too busy all the time to spend time with her when she was _six years old._ ”

“I...I...” Stella tried to speak but couldn't. She tried to think of a time when she and Octavia spent some actual quality time together, but, to her horror, she was unable to think of one. Falling to her chair, she stared widely into her hands upon realizing just what kind of a _mother_ she had been all these years.

“I didn’t mean...I thought...” Stella held back her tears. A lady doesn’t cry. That’s what her mother told her.

Sighing, Stolas slowly knelt down and held her hand. “Stella...I know that you care about our daughter...but have you ever really shown that to her? Or me? Or even to yourself.” Looking down at the floor, Stolas sighed. “Trust me, I’ve made mistakes too. Our fighting has made my daughter hate us for so long that it took me weeks to make it up to her.”

“And you think the best thing is to divorce so you can be with that imp?” Stella grumbled.

“I told Octavia my plans to divorce you days before today,” Stolas said, much to her shock. “I told our daughter that I would stay married to you if she wanted us to be, but she’s come to realize just how much of a sham our marriage is. She knows I’m in love with Blitz, and she’s come to see him as a second father figure in her life.”

“She’s been hanging out with him too?” Stellas asked, shocked. Just how much was going on in her house that she hadn’t known?

“Well, at first, it was just his daughter, Loona. The two became best of friends. Almost like sisters,” Stolas said with a smile. “Our daughter never really had such close friends, but those two do everything together. You should see the smiles on their faces when they kick me and Blitzy’s butts at board games.”

“...why wasn’t I invited?” Stella whispered.

“I did invite you, but you were more pissed off that I was playing such childish games and went out with your friends,” Stolas pointed out, which only made her hide behind her hair in shame. “Blitz got to know Octavia over time. They didn’t get along at first, but ever since he saved her life-”

“ _What?!”_ Stella shouted, standing up. “Our daughter was almost killed?!”

“Yes,” Stolas said, standing up as well. “You remember Duke Vesper?”

“Yes, but he and his family are now dead from the Extermination last year,” Stella said. 

“Not exactly,” Stolas said with a chuckle, “As you know, my family has always had a bloodline feud with them. His son decided it would be a good idea to kidnap Octavia and Loona, hold them hostage, and try to rape them before slitting their throats with Angel Blades while making it look like some kind of imp gang did it.”

Stella held her hands to her mouth in horror. The idea that her baby girl was almost ruined and killed by those savages...

“Fortunately, Loona sent a text out to I.M.P before they were captured. Blitz wasted no time getting him and crew to track the girls down, broke into their warehouse, and killed everyone there,” Stolas said while growling. “When I learned what happened, I was this close to declaring war on his family, but Blitz told me to keep it all quiet for now while saying he would handle it. A few days later, the Extermination of that year happened, but it wasn’t the angels that killed Lord Vesper and his entire bloodline.”

“You don’t mean...”

“Blitzy has been collecting Angel Weapons for years as an emergency. Just in case he needed to use or sell them. In this case, it was the former,” Stolas whispered with a smile. “Blitzy’s not just a good assassin. He’s a _very good_ assassin.”

“And nobody would ever suspect an imp to do such a thing on Extermination Day of all days,” Stella whispered, seeing the idea behind it. Everyone was always hiding and bunkering down in fear of the Exorcists. Even the Royal Family. Still, do perform an entire assassination hit on the most dangerous day of the year? Nobody would have ever suspected it. Much less done by a couple of imps. “I...I suppose he isn’t as bad as I...thought...”

“Blitz has his issues, trust me,” Stolas whispered, shaking his head. “It’s because of what’s happened to him in the past, which I won’t get into as it's his business alone to tell. But beneath that egocentric and crude personality is a gentle, kind soul that protects those precious to him. And all he wants is just love in return. A love I have given him completely.”

Then, Stella, looking into her husband’s eyes, finally saw the truth in what he was saying. And deep down, she couldn’t help but feel broken-hearted. “You...you really do love him?” 

“I do,” Stolas whispered as he put his hands on her shoulders. “I want to keep loving him and even marry him one day, Stella. I don’t care what the nobility or even Lucifer himself thinks. If there is one thing I have learned from Blitz, it's that you need to work and fight for what makes you happy, and this is what I want. To be with him and to finally live my life.”

“...What about me?” Stella asked, unable to hide the tears anymore. “I know we don’t love each other, but we’ve been together for so long...and Octavia...I...” She shut her eyes. “Oh, God, I screwed up, didn’t I?”

Taking her into his embrace for the first time since they were married, Stolas let his wife weep on his shoulder while stroking her back. Stella could feel her mother telling her she was acting pathetic, but she didn’t care. Her entire life was now shattering before her, and deep down, Stella knew that it was all her fault. “I’m...sorry...”

“I know,” Stolas whispered as he slowly separated from her. “And I’m sorry too. This mess of a family is both our faults...maybe we should have tried harder, or maybe it was doomed from the start...I wanted us to be a real family...but it’s just a lie, Stella. And I’m tired of living a lie.”

Wiping her eyes, Stella nodded and gave a soft smile. “I guess...I guess we should get the paperwork then...”

“We don’t have to rush-”

“No,” Stella said, holding her hand up. “I...I think it’s best to get it over with. I don’t want to ruin your life any more than I have...or Octavia’s.”

“Stella,” Stolas said, grabbing her hand as she turned to leave. “You are Octavia’s mother. I will never stop you from seeing her.”

“Even if she doesn’t want to see me?” Stella asked with a harsh laugh.

“She does, Stella,” Stolas said, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Octavia does love you, but she thinks you hate her. She thinks you think her a disappointment. If you want to fix this, you need to show her that you do love her. Not just because she’s an heir or princess, but because she is your daughter. Know the real her and accept her for who she is. It’s not going to come overnight. Trust me, I know how it feels, but I’ll help you as well.”

“R-Really?” Stella asked with wide eyes. “Why? I thought you hated me.”

“Two reasons,” Stolas said, raising his fingers. “One, I want my daughter to be happy. And two, I may hate you for making me miserable, but I would never be cruel enough to get back at you for something as petty as _‘revenge’_. And I want to think you can change into a better person.” He poked at her heart. “Deep inside, I’ve seen good parts of you. Parts I actually do admire, but you keep them buried inside. If that part of you came out more often than maybe I would have...” He closed his eyes and sighed. “But regardless, if you want to be involved in our lives, I’m not going to stop you, but I cannot be married to you anymore, Stella. It’s miserable for me...and I know that is miserable for you too. So let’s stop being unhappy and go find our happiness, okay? You can take half of what I owe so you can make your way in the world. I don’t need all this fancy stuff anymore. I have my daughter, a lover, and his friends who have become my friends. It’s up to you if you want to become part of that world or not, but just promise me you’ll also find a way to be happy too? Because for all your faults, there is something inside of you that maybe you can find without me chained around your waist.”

At that moment, Stella felt something she hadn’t felt for Stolas since they first met: attraction. He could have just ruined her by exiling her from his house and their daughter. Left her with nothing, but here he was, giving her _half_ of what he owed just for the sake of her own happiness. She wondered just how blind she was to really see this side of him and wondered how badly she screwed things up for her family. A part of her wanted to cry and ask Stolas for a second chance. To try and fix things between them, but she held herself back. There was no point in trying to be lovers anymore. The ship sailed, and Stolas had docked for a new lover. 

No, the best she could do was to fix their relationship in other ways, along with Octavia.

“Stolas...thank you,” Stella whispered, bowing her head. “For what it's worth...I’m sorry.”

“So am I, Stella. So am I,” He whispered as he walked away. “I already have the paperwork on my desk. I’ll be right back.”

Stella didn’t reply. She just sat down and stared at the broken bits of china that lay before her. It truly reflected the family life she had played a part in shattering to bits, and the owl demoness couldn’t help but silently weep for what she had realized too late she lost. However, china could be mended and fixed. It would never be the same perfect style it was before, but it was still salvageable.

Perhaps she could do that with Stolas and Octavia. Be a better mother and a better friend. Taking off her tiara, Stella looked at it and reflected on all the lessons her mother taught her as a child about being a future princess. Lessons that were supposed to make her happy. Snorting, she tossed the useless jewelry away and sighed upon realizing just how wrong her mother truly was.

***

It was done. Everything signed and sealed.

An official notice would be given a week later, and she would be single again.

Stolas still offered her a home in his palace until she could get her bearings together, and she was grateful. She wanted to use that time to pack up her belongings and talk to Octavia as well. Her daughter made it clear earlier that evening that she would have to really go at it if she was serious about getting to know her, but Stella was always up for a challenge. 

And besides, her daughter’s love was worth it.

Sighing, Stella walked through the second bedroom she had made for herself years ago when she wanted to get away from her...ex-husband. It was almost surreal that she was going to leave all of this behind in a week. Her parents had agreed to take her back in until she found a new home to stay in once she told them what was happening. Naturally, her mother gave her suggestions on who to marry next now that she was single, but Stella just turned her mother’s voice off in her head and pretended to care on the phone.

“Hmm,” Stella wondered as she sat on her bed. “I wonder who I should date? I mean, I’ve kinda done every type of demon there is...”

A knock on the door alerted her of a visitor, and she walked over to open the door. One of the male imp servants was there nervously smiling. “Um, sorry to interrupt you, Mistress. But I wanted to know if you needed anything else for the evening before I retire?”

“No, I’m...” Stella stared at the imp and noticed he was kind and cute in a way. She thinks about her earlier statement about how she had bedded every demon there was...save for one. She scratched her chin and stared at the confused imp. He wasn’t that bad looking, with his white hair that was kinda cute. Plus, his eyes were adorable. “Fuck it, if Stolas can do it, so can I.”

“Mistress? What are you talking-” The imp suddenly found himself lifted off his feet and had his lips pressed against his master’s ex-wife, which made him freeze in place. 

Once Stella was done, she smirked and licked her lips. “Hmm, not bad. Let’s see how the rest of you tastes.”

She dragged him in and closed the door, but not before putting one of her socks on the doorknob. 


End file.
